1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for analyzing the movement of an individual while lifting an object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The back injury problem in the United States is significant, with some estimates of related costs being as high as $40 billion dollars. The scientific literature has shown that back injuries are due in large measure to the compressive forces generated on the spine. These compressive forces, in turn, are directly affected by the external moments and forces generated during lifting activities. The external moments that affect a joint result from the position and motion of the object being lifted and the position and motion of body segments that are attached to the joint.
Existing techniques used to educate workers in good lifting practice range from lectures and demonstrations to the use of devices that measure trunk angles and angular velocities. However, the training techniques do not compute joint moments acting on the spine as loads are lifted and so the individual is unable to determine whether the technique is properly reducing the joint moments.